


Memoria

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los dedos se le pierden en las cuerdas.





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 or 2013.

Los dedos se le pierden en las cuerdas, acorde tras acorde, caricia tras caricia, como si tocara seda. Dibuja las notas en la guitarra, impresas en la piel, y juega a crear sonidos, a crear melodías, a crear música.

Mueve el pie, arrítmico y desacompasado porque a veces la perfección es aburrida, monótona, gris, y él es todo color, brillante, cálido, chillón. Le baila una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, y la agranda cuando las chicas que le ven se ríen (esa risita que le taladra la cabeza, que es un disparo directo a su música) tras dejarles unas monedas.

*

_\- ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Él sacude la cabeza.

Le coges las manos. Sabes que él se deja tocar así por ti porque no tiene otra cosa a la que aferrarse. Si no se fía de ti, ¿de quién lo hará?

\- Eres mi mejor amigo.

Suspiras.

\- Tu nombre es Kim Yukwon.

*

Tiene la piel de gallina, el vello de los brazos erizado. El viento frío le abraza y él tiembla imperceptiblemente, sus dedos aún pellizcando las cuerdas.

Dejas de tocar el tambor.

Te quitas la chaqueta, notas el aire fresco como si de una bofetada se tratara. No es gran cosa, pero cuando se la pones por los hombros él sonríe de esa manera única, exclusiva para ti, y de pronto ya no sientes frío.

*

_\- ¿Te resulta familiar?_

Le enseñas tu tambor. Él lo coge con cuidado, como si supiera que es valioso, y te muerdes los labios, deseando en silencio que algo en su mente haga clic y recuerde.

Tus esperanzas mueren cuando te mira a los ojos y ves el desconcierto, el desconocimiento en su mirada.

\- ¿Es… mío?

*

De vez en cuando cantáis. Él cierra los ojos y se inventa letras, se inventa poesías, de esas que parecen no decir nada especial y para cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya las tienes dentro, grabadas a fuego en algún lugar de tu alma.

Hace días que cantas solo.

*

_Le enseñas la guitarra. Él la mira como un niño mira un caramelo. Tú aguardas a que diga algo, a oír el clic en su cabeza, a que se maree por la ola de recuerdos. No sucede._

Yukwon coge la guitarra mal.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – te fuerzas a sonreír.

Él asiente despacio, y tú te colocas tras él, colocándole las manos, mostrándole algunos acordes, embriagándote con el olor de su pelo. Yukwon no dice nada, pero percibes su repentina tensión y sabes que se está preguntando si este tipo de cercanía era normal antes de aquello.

*

Finges no darte cuenta, pero Yukwon te mira de reojo cuando tú no lo haces. Por las noches, mientras cenáis en algún albergue o algún hostal barato, y por el día, cuando no estáis tocando para ganar dinero, cuando estáis tumbados, perezosos, en un parque perdido en las calles de Seúl.

Te mira con seriedad, sin hacer comentarios, y tú te cansas.

\- ¿Qué?

Él parece sorprendido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que qué miras.

Yukwon desvía la mirada, avergonzado. Las mejillas se le sonrosan un poco y sientes un impulso extraño de abrazarle.

\- Nada.

*

_\- ¿Y nuestras familias? – Pregunta de repente.- ¿Por qué no me han… visitado mis padres? ¿Por qué te pasas el día aquí, conmigo? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?_

Estabais viendo tranquilamente la televisión (tenías un par de monedas guardadas y la verdad es que la habitación de un hospital es muy aburrida, incluso con Yukwon a tu lado), sin hablar durante unos minutos. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Le miras fijamente, sorprendido.

No estás preparado para responder a nada de eso. En realidad, nunca has estado preparado, y sabes que nunca lo estarás.

\- Porque no tengo. – murmuras, de pronto te sientes demasiado pequeño para mirarle a la cara– No tenemos.

*

Hace días que no cantas.

Te irrita su seriedad. Te molesta que sonría a las chicas y que finja sonreírte a ti, como si no pasara nada. Te cansa que cada vez te hable menos, que las melodías de su guitarra sean cada vez más tristes, más pesadas, más perturbadoras.

Tener que cantar tú, sentirle tan lejos estando a dos centímetros de ti, es lo que realmente te duele.

Yukwon rechista como si llevarais tiempo discutiendo sobre el tema, cuando es la primera vez que dices algo al respecto. Parece como si hubiera tenido su propia batalla con el asunto y estuviera perdiendo.

Segundos después, se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. No te mira a la cara.

\- Es que no me apetece.

Se cree que lo puede arreglar solo con eso.

*

_Le cantas una de vuestras canciones favoritas._

La habéis cantado desde que os conocisteis, a veces a capela, ganándoos más de un aplauso y un buen montón de monedas. Si hay algo que poseéis por derecho propio, algo que es vuestro, de los dos, es justamente esta canción.

Yukwon te escucha mientras mira por la ventana, la mirada tan perdida como su memoria.

Una vez, Yukwon comentó algo sobre acostumbrarse a despertar cada día en un sitio distinto, desconocido. Dijo ‘al final acabaré por creerme que el único techo que tenemos es aquel azul de allá arriba, ese que cambia de colores y de estados de ánimo’.

Estabais un poco borrachos y tú te reíste, porque Yukwon cuando bebe se pone filosófico y tú, cuando bebes, encuentras todo muy gracioso.

Ahora no te hace ninguna gracia.

Yukwon tiene esa cara de duda permanente, de querer y no poder, de intentar navegar en sus recuerdos y naufragar, de quedarse en la orilla con el barco roto. Sabe que este no es su techo, pero si no es este, ¿entonces cuál?

Cuando terminas de cantar, te das cuenta de que tiene su mano sobre la tuya, cálida. Te aprieta suavemente, y luego te mira con una sonrisa.

No recuerda.

Simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que solo te tiene a ti.

*

\- Háblame. – le rodeas la cintura. Finges que le abrazas por la espalda, pero en realidad es solo para asegurarte de que no se escapa. - ¿Por favor?

Quieres decirle más cosas. Como que confíe en ti. Que te está haciendo daño. Que le necesitas entero, porque si él te deja entonces sí que no tienes nada. Sin embargo, solo entierras la cara en su nuca.

Sientes cómo su cuerpo se tensa.

\- No tengo… nada que decir.

Está temblando. Afortunadamente, esta noche podéis dormir en un hostal, pero no tienen la calefacción que ahora mismo necesitáis, así que dormís juntos. No sabes si tiembla por el frío o por tu culpa.

Quieres decirle tantas cosas. Demasiadas. No sabes cómo decirlas. No puedes cerrar los ojos e inventarte canciones como hace él. Tú solo sabes moverte. Nada de palabras, necesitas acciones.

\- Yukwon.

Le obligas a darse la vuelta, en contra de su voluntad.

Él te mira y reconoces la inseguridad en su cara.

Le besas.

*

_Es un beso amargo._

Él se deja besar, y tú coges todo lo que te ofrece porque lo echabas de menos, tus labios sobre los suyos y el calor de su cuerpo. Pero Yukwon te besa con dejadez, te da lo que necesitas porque si le abandonas no tiene nada.

Yukwon ya no es tuyo.

Tu Yukwon ha dejado de existir, y ahora solo queda un cuerpo sin recuerdos.

*

Volvéis a cantar, juntos y más felices que nunca.

Durante cinco, seis maravillosos meses (demasiado complicado contar los días y las noches, demasiada tarea cuando lo único que quieres hacer es disfrutar de Yukwon eternamente, incansable, inagotable). Dormís abrazados, dándoos el calor que nunca supisteis que necesitabais, pero siempre habéis deseado. Coméis juntos, compartís la comida, disfrutáis de la vida.

Sois felices.

Hasta que un todoterreno se cruza en el camino de Yukwon.

*

_\- ¿Yukwon?_

Él te mira con esos ojos vacíos de memoria. Sonríe sin esa chispa de recuerdos. Estás contento, pletórico por verle sano y salvo, pero te mata tenerlo tan cerca y, sin embargo, no tenerlo.

\- ¿Hm?

Sabes que algún día, cuando este nuevo Yukwon asuma que no va a volver a recuperar su vida anterior, querrá algo mejor. Querrá dejar de deambular por las calles pidiendo dinero a cambio de música, querrá dejar de besarte, de dormir a tu lado.

Lo sabes.

Pero aún esperas que no lo haga nunca.

*

\- ¿Es usted familiar del paciente, señor…?

\- Minhyuk. – murmuras, queriendo pasar por todos estos trámites cuanto antes para poder ir a verle. Te han dicho que ha sobrevivido, pero no han especificado las condiciones ni nada y la cantidad de sangre que le rodeaba aún te marea – Lee Minhyuk. Y sí, somos familia. Déjeme pasar.

El doctor no se muestra muy convencido, pero muerde el bolígrafo y te das cuenta de que es joven, aún, probablemente algo inexperto. Te exasperas y estás a punto de rodearle para poder ir a la habitación con Yukwon.

\- Eh, señor Lee. – le brilla la pena en los ojos – Hay algo que debe saber.

Te cruzas de brazos, esperando salir de este calvario y ver por tus propios ojos que Yukwon sigue vivo.

\- El señor Kim ha perdido la memoria.


End file.
